Darken Room
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Duo decides to kill Heero. Heero gets locked up by his crazy lover. 1x2. Psychotic-type Duo. Happy ending.


-  
Darken Room By Dark Sadistic Angel /dsasite 1x2. Disclaimers Apply.  
Angst, AU, Violence, Shonen-Ai.

'Do you ever think of me the way I think of you?'  
An unseen clock ticked quietly in the night.  
'Probably not. Guess I'm just hoping for too much.'  
The curtains in the room were parted by a hand. The moonlight that shone in revealed the hand to have the palest of skins, and the fingers, long and slender. Delicate.  
'You know, you probably thought I was a fool, or something. But I'll have you know, I'm not stupid.'  
The face in the room remained in shadows as the person spoke aloud. Only the fidgeting of the exposed hand on the window pane indicated the nervousness of the speaker.  
'You may have top rank in school and all that, but you're a brick when it comes to figuring out people and stuff. Do you know that that's the only thing that really matters in the real world? Not shit like alpha plus beta equals the whatever in pure maths- you need to be able to apply the rules to people. And you know what you really need for that? You need to be able to read people. You need to be able to tell if a person's happy, sad... or fucking pissed.'  
The moonlit hand turned palmed up and curled up in the path of light coming through the cracks of the curtain, almost if it was attempting to grasp and hold the whiteness. It failed. The only success it had was to darken the room further by blocking the light.  
'Guess you can't tell what mood I'm in now, can you?'  
Silence.  
'You're a blind man, Heero.'  
The unseen clock continued ticking away.  
More seconds. More minutes. All seemingly heading towards the hour.  
'Well, it is dark in here,' spoke another voice.  
'Fucking smart ass.'  
The curtains were pulled violently open. The moonlight that streamed in was harsher and far brighter than the sun, yet dimmer too. It only outlined the silhouette that stood before the window, a slender tall figure that, with long hair, could have been feminine if it weren't for the broadness of the shoulders. But one thing that the light brought to shocking attention was the sharp, long knife the male held in his left. It glittered and flashed in the moonlight as the holder transferred the knife to his right.  
'I'm so sick of you looking down on me. Do you think I'm just some trashy manwhore or something, eh? Some gay poofter who'd bend over for anyone, or something? I certainly don't have "Disposable Hole For Rent" written over my forehead, pal. I can't believe I fell for some slimeball like you. You used me. I can't believe how damn naive I was about you! What the hell did I ever see in you? You have no respect for people at all. Your type only reproduce by machines. You're such a cold, calculating bastard. Did you think you'd get away with that, Heero? Did you think you could play some game with the poor boy from the lower classes because he'd be so damn easy? That the sucker would get stupidly overwhelmed by the fact some rich boy decided to take the time and interest to shit on him that he'd think it to be a privilege? Well, newsflash dickwit- I may come from the gutters but at least I'm street smart, cunt. I can spot rich, dumb fuckers like you a mile away. I just thought I'd give you a chance because I thought maybe you could be something more than those other morons, but apparently you're not... Damn, the fact you're not. You're the most evilest fucker there is.' The voice broke.  
'...are you crying?'  
'Hell no, you sadist cunt. Your wish. You're getting off on this, aren't you? Hell, I may be a gay, but I've got balls. I don't cry like no girl. Let's see who'll be crying tears of blood now once I cut your balls and rip your pretty blue eyes from your sockets. Got you all locked up and chained, Heero. There's no way you can pull no Houdini trick and escape, you know.'  
'You need help, Duo.'  
'Never had any help in my life. What makes you think I'd get any even if I ask now?'  
'Let me help you.'  
'Whoah- you think you can escape by sweet talking me?'  
'I don't plan to escape.'  
Chains rattled in the silence as the figure on the bed, moved.  
'Well, that's bullshit, isn't it? C'mon, you're a hostage to a madman here. And the madman's got the inking and equipment to dissect you into teeny-weeny pieces for vengeance here. You're scared shitless.'  
'Your assumptions, Duo. Incorrect ones, I must add. You're always prone to make the wrongs ones about me.'  
'Yeah, like trusting you.'  
'No. Underestimating me.'  
The figure on the bed sat up and moved towards the end of the bed. The clank of metal against metal was heard.  
'How the fuck you get out of those chains!? Those are A-grade shit!? Never mind- don't move further otherwise-'  
'Otherwise what? It's already been established that you plan to kill me,' Heero's voice was weary. 'You've been going on about it for hours.'  
'Don't mock me.'  
'No, Duo. I'm not. I'm just stating facts. And for once, I want you to listen to me instead of going off at a tangent and assuming things again.' The figure stepped off from the bed and walked towards the light, where the darker, shadowed figure stood. Once he stepped into the light, it was revealed that the formerly imprisoned hostage was young, and as tall as his kidnapper.  
'You've got courage, man, to come to your death,' the long hair male hissed. 'I'm torn between admiration, and surprise at your rather uncharacteristic moronic actions, Heero.'  
The sharp knife flickered in the moonlight, in the split-second flash, the knife was at the other's throat.  
'You got a minute, no, screw that- it's too long, thirty seconds before I bid you bye bye.'  
'I-'  
'Wait- don't say you love me- that would be really sick. I wouldn't believe you anyway.'  
'I wish you would trust me-'  
'Make it ten seconds-'  
'and believe me-'  
'Fuck it, five.'  
'-and the truth.'  
Tick. Tick. Tick.  
The clock continued ticking. A bright,thin red line appeared on Heero's throat as Duo's hand moved.  
'Aw, you are so dead,' Duo gave a half hysterical chuckle, half pained cry. 'How the hell do you know my weak points so well? You always manage to get past my barriers, you bastard!'  
Heero reached out and moved Duo's shaking, weak hand away from his neck, stepping in as he did so. He then released Duo's hand. Making no attempt to remove the knife from Duo's grasp, Heero then embraced Duo in a protective hug.  
'That's because you're already past mine, Duo.' Heero whispered. 'If you only look, you can see that. I can't figure out everything in your head- hell, I didn't expect you to do what you did tonight- but I'm always looking at you, that's why I can kind of guess. I'm not a mind reader- I don't know why you're so upset enough to kill me, but that doesn't matter. You can kill me right now, if you want. Only... I wish you would look at me too... please. Even if only just once before I die.'  
'...you're so full of shit.'  
'I tell the truth more often than you do.'  
'I can slit your gut, and have it spill to the floor with your liver and kidney right here and now, you know,' Duo said tensely.  
'I know.'  
In the long quiet that followed, all that could be heard in the midnight's air was the sound of the clock on the wall, and the breathing of two people.  
'I hate you, Heero.'  
'Why?'  
'I know about the real truth. Learnt it today, actually.'  
'What truth?'  
'About your engagement. You're engaged to some rich bitch aren't you? Since childhood, I heard. A politician's daughter. Everyone knew about it... but me. I felt like such a fool when I heard about it.'  
An owl fluttered in the tree's outside, and launched into air. As it flew up, it casted a brief shadow onto the two figures standing in the room. A darker shadow followed the small shade of the bird as a cloud drifted before the moon. Darkness descended on the room.  
'You're a fool for believing in that rumour.'  
'A rumour? Please! It's fact!'  
'No- it's not. There's only one fact-'  
'Not more of that love crap, please!'  
'The fact is that I'm standing before you... and doesn't that count for something? Especially in this situation.'  
The moonlight stream broke through the cloud as it thinned.  
Cobalt blue eyes met Prussian blue in the silver whiteness.  
The facial features of the youth standing before the window came in focus as the moonlight grew stronger. Close together, the distance no longer hid the subtle expressions in murkiness. The clarity of his features were just as beautiful as his outline had been. Soft lips parted. The youth licked his lips. Like before, the action was nervous. But now, it was a different kind of nervousness.  
'Yeah... maybe it could be,' Duo said softly.  
Duo tossed the knife away to the side and beckoned for Heero to come closer with a wave of his finger. He smiled as Heero responded to his silent command with a kiss to the finger first before planting a soft kiss onto his lips. As their lips parted, Duo spoke.  
'Thanks Heero. Not many people can love a homicidal, jealous screw-up such as me like you do.'  
Heero only responded with another kiss.  
The clock continued on ticking in the room as the two figures made their way to the darken corner where the bed was. Together.

Fin.

Not To Be Replicated.

DSA


End file.
